paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy
Background Sandy had a long & tenured career in both the Judicial Forces (infantry) & the Imperial Army . He would continue his infantry career from the Judicial Forces & into the new Imperial Army after the Clone Wars up until 11 BBY (8 years) as an Imperial Army Trooper. A combat injury, losing his left arm and right eye, would force Sandy to become a Army Engineer, working on various ground & air vehicles up until 5 BBY, when he retired. Family Life Born in 57 BBY aboard Cloud City, Sandy was a love child between a City Administrator & a local waitress, the City Administrator being married to another woman. The relationship didn't work out and Sandy's waitress mother was forced to raise him alone after the City Administrator was found dead one day after shift due to a Spice drug deal gone bad (the City Administrator was a Spice addict). Prone to trouble & mischief at a young age, Sandy was known as the "local terror on level 10" for many, many years in Cloud City. Several run-ins with the Bespin Wing Guard over his troubled childhood were well recorded & documented. One of Sandy's few non-destructive and rather fruitful activities---even as a young boy of 10 years old---was fixing things. Trying to find a solution, the Bespin Wing Guard had Sandy help them repair & fix machines in the local air speeder hangers. This would start-off a love affair with vehicles & air speeders alike for Sandy that would last his lifetime. It also had the added benefit of straightening out his life in a positive direction. As an adult, Sandy has never married & has no children. He has had several love interests & dating relationships throughout the years, but nothing to amount to marriage. In his older age, he has kicked the dating possibility out the window. Judicial Forces (39 BBY to 35 BBY) Wanting to see the galaxy, Sandy enlisted into the Judicial Forces (infantry) for a 4 year stint. He traveled the galaxy, as he always wanted to, and learned vital life skills. Security & Business (35 BBY to 22 BBY) Returning to Cloud City, he enlisted into the Bespin Wing Guard. Over the course of his 5 year career with the Wing Guard, he also started his own air-speeder & land-speeder repair business that he worked at on his days off, as sole owner & mechanic. By 30 BBY, he had left the Wing Guard to focus solely on his growing business, that he would run as owner & mechanic until 22 BBY (Sandy also reenlisted into the Judicial Forces as a Reservist after the Wing Guard). During this time, he hired a local Ugnaught, named Pack, whom the two would grow a close working relationship & bond as friends for the next 8 years. In 22 BBY, Sandy gave control of the company over to Pack, while he reenlisted in the Judicial Forces as a full-time active soldier to fight in the Clone Wars. Clone Wars (22 BBY to 19 BBY) In the Judicial Forces, Sandy would rise to the rank of Sergeant First Class by the end of the war. He seemingly fought in almost every major battle, from the Battle of Christophsis (22 BBY), Battle of Ryloth (22 BBY), Second Battle of Geonosis (21 BBY), Battle of Umbara (20 BBY), Battle of Coruscant (19 BBY), and the Battle of Felucia (19 BBY). Imperial Service (19 BBY to 5 BBY) After the war, Sandy enlisted into the Imperial Army. Seeing his combat experience, the Army quickly shipped Sandy off to Raithal Academy. After the Academy, Sandy served in the infantry as an Imperial Army Trooper up until 11 BBY (8 years), after which point a combat injury (losing his left arm and right eye) forced him to "medically retire" from active service. He was then transferred by the Army (with retirement benefits) to the Imperial Engineering Corps, where he worked as a Reservist (again) until 5 BBY. During his time as a Reservist, he returned to Cloud City to work with Pack again as co-owner at the land speeder & air speeder shop. It was during a deployment as a Reservist with the 11th Sector Army that Sandy would partake in Operation Foothold. The Darkest Night rescued Sandy's besieged Army unit (part of the 11th Sector Army) from Rebellion forces. While largely unknown the circumstances in how, Commodore Peter Englewood & Sandy would become close working comrades & friends during a particular heated battle. Both Sandy & Pack would jointly sell the land & air speeder repair business in 5 BBY & both would be accepted aboard the Darkest Night ''through connections with Commodore Peter Englewood. Peter Englewood (5 BBY to Present) Sandy's precise relationship with Commodore Peter Englewood is largely unknown, other then the fact that Sandy served alongside Englewood during Operation Foothold when the ''Darkest Night rescued Sandy's besieged Army unit (part of the 11th Sector Army) from Rebellion forces. Whatever the reasons for Sandy's close relationship with the Commodore, Englewood keeps Sandy as a trusted adviser (Aide-de-camp), friend, & jack-of-all-trades (Sandy is often times supporting the Star Destroyer's Fleet Support Branch, in specific the Technical Services Division). After Sandy's injuries forces him into medical retirement from the Army service in 5 BBY, Englewood used his connections to get Sandy attached to the Imperial Navy under the ''Darkest Night ''as his Aide-de-camp. How such a request was granted is largely unknown, considering first, Sandy's injuries and second, his relative in-experience on the Naval operations side in relation to his vast Army experience. Despite complaints from various officers & enlisted within the Imperial Navy for Sandy to hold such a position, the Admiralty has largely ignored the issue for equally unknown reasons. The Force Sandy is unaware of his Force abilities, although in recent years have begun to piece together bits & pieces of the disbanded Jedi Order to give him something to look into. He keeps this information strictly to himself, knowing the Empire's laws regarding the Jedi.Category:Story Characters